


flighty imagination

by displayheartcode



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Harry and Ginny are trapped indoors.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	flighty imagination

**Author's Note:**

> NARUKOIBITO asked: For a prompt, what about being quarantined + roommate troupe? Hinny ideally :)

“All I’m saying,” said Ginny as she leaned into Harry’s side, “That if I were a dragon, I would hoard Quidditch gloves. That way I’ll never lose any.”

He looked over at her. “The fire-breathing and giant wings aren’t enough for you?”

Ginny wiggled her fingers. “Mum always warned me I’m one callous away with having gloves for hands.”

Harry laughed.

Even with the new strain of Dragon Pox in the area that was forcing everyone to stay indoors, he was thankful he could still have these moments.

She took up more space on the couch and talked animatedly about her plans as a dragon while Harry played with the long strands of her hair. 


End file.
